


山青花欲燃

by Hzoe



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 梅溪湖 阿加晰 阿云嘎 王晰 阿晰吧 云次方 杨晰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hzoe/pseuds/Hzoe
Summary: 阿云嘎睁着眼睛看他的双眸，直至闭眼前都还是静水深流，他好像是尊菩萨，还是月亮上的，永远寡淡，永远克制，好像没什么能在他心上掀起风浪。
Relationships: 阿云嘎/王晰 阿加晰 云次方 杨晰
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主线：阿加晰   
> 另外搅合：云次方 杨晰  
> \-----------------------------------  
> 是挺寡淡的细水长流。  
> 没人看的话我就自己藏着吧。

将近新年，河对岸响起炮仗声，又或者是烟花，被灰色的窗帘遮掩个干净。

身处江南，已是傍晚。王晰从床上坐了起来，他作息不规律，一贯睡得浅，一双眼有些莫名地看着窗帘，又没有想伸手揭开的劲。

**胃正烧着，都烧习惯了。**

他揉了揉眉心，下一秒有个温热的胸膛贴住了自己的后背。他微微顿了顿，卸了浑身力气，放松地靠着。

“王晰。”是好听的气声，像是青绿的草甸上布满露珠，被风吹乱。

他总是连名带姓地唤他。但不全是。偶然喊声“晰哥”，反倒会让他奇怪自己是不是脸上贴了什么金粉。

“嘎子。”王晰的声音似鼓点，敲进阿云嘎心里头。

阿云嘎突然伸出双手箍住他精瘦的腰，“又瘦了点。”

他明显感觉到王晰的身体绷了起来，王晰腰上这块儿地界，敏感的很。

他却像是存心使坏，就着王晰的真丝睡衣下滑，一直到大腿根再回来。

阿云嘎的手上带茧，强烈粗砺感和其温暖的体温差点灼伤王晰。

**这下是烧心了。**

王晰弓了弓身子，侧身转了转头看阿云嘎。腰肢在阿云嘎手里扭过一个漂亮弧度。

一双眸子清清凉凉，恰如山间幽潭，阿云嘎总担心他冻着自己，想他若是汪温泉就好了，冒着热气的那种。

**或是笼着雾气，下着小雨的，总归不要如此风平浪静。**

**显得了无生趣。**

阿云嘎凑上前去。王晰轻轻笑了声，先一步吻了过来，吻的水平高超，技艺精湛。

阿云嘎睁着眼睛看他的双眸，直至闭眼前都还是静水深流，他好像是尊菩萨，还是月亮上的，永远寡淡，永远克制，好像没什么能在他心上掀起风浪。

**怎么着，还打算求真心？**  
 **想屁。**

一个精致的吻毕，阿云嘎将王晰托起，坐在了自己的大腿上。按住了王晰的双手，还是让他背对着自己，他不太想看着王晰那清明胜过情欲的眼，就像早上搁茶馆喝的西湖龙井一样，让他心里发涩。

阿云嘎想后入。王晰意识到了。

他敏锐地察觉到几个月不见的阿云嘎又发生了变化，少年人漂亮眼里的火光不再只有一种颜色，羽翼丰满的鸟不再垂眸看地，眼里只有无所至极的天际。

王晰不想。他不想由着阿云嘎来。有些东西不可以失去控制。

于是他用了几分力气将手从阿云嘎的钳制下解开，阿云嘎似乎也没有一定要那样做的意思，没怎么用力，纵容地松了手。

倒像是生意场上的来往礼仪。

王晰捕捉到了阿云嘎眼里一闪而过的毫无掩饰的讽意，事实上阿云嘎好像也从不掩饰，因为他那点拙劣的演技自己都不好意思展现在王晰眼前。

**那可是狐狸的眼。是什么都入，又什么都不入的眼。**

王晰撑了撑床转过身，正面跨坐上阿云嘎，随即扯开了他的浴袍腰带。

阿云嘎又想起白天被迫洗澡才上了床。王晰讲究人，有洁癖，公司里头文件垒得整整齐齐，办公桌上一样多余的东西都没有，家里更是一尘不染，叫人不敢动弹，怕脏了他菩萨庙这一方净土。

江南这一处是临时住所，但也延续了他一贯的作风，整洁有序到不像话。

阿云嘎只剩了条内裤，江南湿冷，叫他的眉目有所动容。尤其是王晰那凉凉的睡裤贴在肉上，即便他知道剥了这层衣物，好像王晰的一切都是冷的，是怎么样也捂不热的。

除了醉于情事的时候。至于真醉还是假醉那又另说。

王晰吻了阿云嘎的嘴角，阿云嘎回应着，动手解他的上衣扣子。

阿云嘎有时候挺佩服自己的耐心的，他曾经因为学语言学到锤墙，此刻居然能心平气和地在这里解扣。

**一个太阳一样炙热的人居然也能冷淡成这样。**

王晰心里笑了，知道阿云嘎在憋着较劲，不错啊，有长进，最起码面上一次比一次端庄从容。

阿云嘎手上的动作突然停了，在王晰颈侧轻轻道：“王晰。”

“嗯，”王晰的声音如大提琴响起，震得阿云嘎心酥成……茶馆里那一口软糯糕点。

“我熬不住了。”阿云嘎呼出的气喷洒在耳畔，王晰低低地笑。

下一秒，那件睡衣从身上被剥落，清癯的身体尚未来得及打个寒颤，赤豆就被温热的唇舌侵袭。阿云嘎的齿生的锋利，不像是厮磨，近乎是拉扯了。

**王晰却没有一次皱过眉头。只是发狠在他肩上留个齿印。**  
 **牙嘛，谁没有。**

阿云嘎喜欢他啃自己。所以坚决不改。

像是瓷碗注入滚烫的水，王晰的体温越来越高，而阿云嘎的欲望早已抵在两人之间。 

王晰将手覆了上去。

阿云嘎将他扑倒在了床上，去抓他的裤边，勾下了他的裤子。

在细碎的喘息声里，阿云嘎想起那道茶。

**三弄龙井。**  
 **茶叶在杯中逐渐伸展，一旗一枪，上下沉浮，汤明色绿，历历在目。**

“阿……”王晰的声音断了，“云嘎……”

一瞬间阿云嘎好像闻到了馥郁的茶香，恍然明白了南方人搞的这一套不只是涩喉，它拥有清高的香气，和甘醇的滋味。


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大龙和小方上场。  
> 双向别扭。  
> 心真痛啊。

早上7:00,王晰睁开了眼睛。

他不用看也知道身边已经没有人了，掀开被子下了床。

推开厕所的门看见镜子里自己自脖子而下的斑驳印记，王晰揉了揉头发。

低头意料之中的看见脏衣篮里的灰色床单。  
 **阿云嘎换的。**

到公司刚打开电脑，就听见两声叩门的动静。

“进。”王晰没抬头，专注地看着电脑屏幕。  
是鞠红川。

“哥，再过几分钟易田那边的人就到了。”川子手上拿了只平板，划拉几下出现一个监控画面，是电梯里的景象。

易田。做投资的。也是这次王晰来的主要目的。

管事的叫什么来着，高杨。是个狠角色，年纪轻轻就能舞起这么张大旗，不容小觑，之前有次在北京遇到过一回，那时也没怎么在意。

王晰抬头瞥了一眼，有两个人，却好像都不是高杨。他有点近视，隔着点距离也看不太清楚，收回视线点了点头，示意鞠红川可以走了。

叩门声再度响起的时候，王晰合上了电脑，看着门口。  
“请进。”

进来了两个人。

一个看上去就是江南人，那张脸上好像就写着烟水之气，松风小径，修竹荷塘。 和南方人做生意难，人家肚子里的沟沟绕绕总猜不明白，哪怕是这个看上去稍显稚嫩的年轻人，一双眼里也显出雅致幽深、回环往复、玲珑剔透的感觉。

但王晰的视线却停在了另一个人身上。只一眼，便认出来了这个人是谁。  
 **那人长身鹤立，浓眉大眼，落落欲往，矫矫不群。**

王晰惯来乐于看别人的眼，是笃定别人看不透自个，也是笃定自个押的中别人。但这一回，他罕见地想移开目光，怕被吸进漩涡里头。是怕。

**郑云龙嘛。**   
**阿云嘎的老相好。**

“王晰。”郑云龙的声音如潺湲流水，朝王晰伸出了手，“幸会。”  
王晰握住了他的手。

正事主要是在和姓方的小子商榷，郑云龙一脸块睡过去的样子，但是好像方书剑只负责讨价还价，真正做主的时候就缄口等着郑云龙发话。郑云龙也不是真没个样子在神游，每每这时总会接上，给出一句有分量的话。  
这态度惹得王晰有些莫名的烦躁。

和方书剑说话得分析人话里的圈套，显得自己婆婆妈妈，郑云龙倒好，整个一高岭之花，净给那姓方的小子立个论，叫他分论点继续谈话。  
王晰火都来了。

好不容易谈妥，王晰签好自己的名字，合上钢笔笔帽的时候突然说：“易田下回还是整一个人来吧，平野没那么多能言善辩的精英。”  
重音落在人上，一个……人，……一个人。

郑云龙笑了，与方书剑交换了眼神，点头道：“高总会乐于听到这句话的。”

王晰感觉自己被刺了一下，但还是扬了扬嘴角，目送着他们走出办公室。

就在他们走了之后的片刻内，又有人敲门。  
王晰像是预感到了什么，一双清清凉凉的眼扫过去，后背绷紧，无意识地进入了战斗状态。

“进。”来人正是阿云嘎。

阿云嘎看着王晰的欲言又止，眼睛里头有种微弱的光。他也不知道自己在隐隐地期待些什么，但似乎王晰那句在嗓子眼的话对于他来说是有重大意义的。

但王晰什么话也没有讲。

那一刻王晰的脑子里其实闪过很多他想说的话。比方说老情人，比方说老相好，比方说大学初恋，比方说郑云龙。最后一句话让他脑子里敲起钟，钟声把所有笼在心上的云雾全打散了。

那是某次缱绻之下阿云嘎在他耳边说的话——  
“晰哥， **我们这到底是什么关系** ……”  
王晰不答。  
“嗯……”阿云嘎不知是笑是叹，“ **炮友** ？”  
王晰还是没有说话。

 **阿云嘎的心真痛啊。**  
他坐在了沙发上，好巧不巧就是方才郑云龙坐过的地方。

王晰想笑。是吧这种见鬼的默契吗，是留下什么特殊标记吗，还是在什么熟悉气味的指引下。见过了吗，见过了吧，见过了。

“王晰……”阿云嘎感觉到自己裤袋里的手机震动了一下，在安静的办公室里挺明显的。他像是恍若未觉地顾自把话说完，“这两天我去趟杭州，空山和那头有点生意。”

言下之意就是晚上不去他了呗，不和他睡了呗，他想去哪去哪和自己有什么关系，他去找郑云龙吗，去找他吧，一定是去找他。  
这与他王晰有什么关系呢。

阿云嘎起身走了，他其实很想告诉王晰一声自己不信菩萨的，自己才不是什么虔诚的信徒，要进献香火还是怎么样。  
 **但是一想到给菩萨上香了也不见得菩萨就会跟他说话。**  
 **连话都不愿意和他说啊。**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小方可能不会出现很多次啊，珍惜。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风月难扯。  
> 我好喜欢别别扭扭。

阿云嘎坐进车里，从兜里掏出手机。

  
“哥我查到是谁从中作梗了。”是一条短信，来自黄子弘凡。

  
阿云嘎将电话打了过去。

  
“哥，”黄子弘凡的声音从听筒里传出来，“是高杨。”

  
**高杨。**

  
阿云嘎的脑子里其实没这号人，但黄子接下来的话漂亮地解释了。

  
“就是……易田。你知道吧？最近还和平野有生意往来……他底下还有几个人……”

  
阿云嘎怔了怔。

  
“比方说郑云龙啦……”

  
哦。  
**刚才见着了。**

大龙嘛，刚才看着好像还挺激动的。

  
他刚从电梯出来，正面就撞上了郑云龙和方书剑。郑云龙一双眸子里好似盛了坛桂花酒，看见他的那一刻有些过于明媚了。  
“嘎子。”

“……”

  
“久违了。”阿云嘎笑了。

  
“你和平野也有生意来往？”郑云龙像只软绒绒的猫，一如少年模样，“这王老板脾气可是臭得很呐。”

  
**是臭得很。**  
 **阿云嘎点头。**

  
欲买桂花同载酒，终不似，少年游。

\---------------------------

路灯没精打采地立在路边，敷衍地洒落些混沌的淡黄色微光。

  
右转进入春波弄时，车速不由地慢了下来。时间已经不早了，路上没剩下几个人。  
吃了一个红灯。

  
“Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again……”  
王晰的手机铃声响起。

  
“喂，”王晰的视线还落在道旁公交车站上，布置了广告的钢化玻璃已经碎成一块块。

  
“晰哥，听说你在浙，过来玩吗？”是李琦。  
李琦，酒吧老板，小目标是连锁江浙沪一片。

  
王晰和他很多年的交情了，闻言笑笑，“你倒是消息灵通。”

  
“那可不，来嘛，今儿来的人挺有趣，估计还能有出戏看。”那头李琦故作神秘，要叫人分辨不出来他是否打着坏脑筋，才能跟狐狸打交道。

  
“行啊，你发我地址。”王晰眯了眯眼睛，不知道在想些什么，该是什么人值得他李琦说一声有趣，又该是什么事算作一出好戏。

  
李琦的短信很快发了过来，王晰掉头。  
**奔赴一场声色。**

  
破碎的灯光映在红蓝绿女的脸上，张牙舞爪的聒噪惹得狐狸耸耸一身皮毛，王晰早些年纵横风月好不自在，后来自诩年纪上来了，嫌弃风月难扯，但猎场给人的刺激感嵌入骨里，令他眉眼带着笑意。

  
他径直上楼。电梯门关上的刹那将很多喧嚣隔绝，他的脑子其实挺空的，本来也不是计划缜密的一次应酬，不过就是一个让自己寻欢的契机。  
哈。

  
“哥，这边。”李琦倚靠在墙上，手上还端着个酒杯，冲王晰招呼了声。

  
王晰走进包间的时候发现人不少，随便找了个地坐下，心里掰着指头数了数好像有三十多号人。  
李琦搁他边上坐下来，了然王晰在干什么。

  
然后王晰的视线就停住了。  
有那么一种人，哪怕一动不动，都难掩其身上的绝代风华。像是汪洋，融强大隐忍包容敏感于一体;像是玫瑰，刺上的露珠都透着芬芬。 **龙像万物。**

  
李琦早期待着王晰的反应，笑了，“晰哥，这人是不是那个……”

  
王晰也没收回视线，开口打断他：“给你讲个希腊神话。”  
李琦被唬愣了。

  
“春天，玫瑰开放的季节。狐狸从城堡窗口跳下，看着花坛里的野玫瑰，觉得它美则美矣，就是不适合这里。然后从嘴里吐出火来，讲花烧了个干净。”王晰玩心起，看着郑云龙和他边上空着的一个位置，心里不知道啥想法。

  
红丝绒样的沙发，有个明显的落座痕迹。 **他心里有颗叫阿云嘎的石粒，碾得生疼。**

  
“真假的，这故事？”李琦摸不着头脑。

  
“刚编的。”王晰话音刚落，那头郑云龙的目光直直地看了过来。

  
郑云龙微笑着对他点了点头。  
出于礼仪王晰应该回一个，但是他不想。

  
**啧，干嘛呢。**  
 **王晰也不知道是被谁气笑了，对着郑云龙颔首。**

  
他看着郑云龙边上的位置甚至可以想象到，阿云嘎收起锋芒，温温柔柔地与身边的人对视，交谈，毕竟四年同窗情谊永恒，而他那张精致妖冶的脸也本该灿烂如此，大可不必装个深沉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不固定更新，凭感觉嘿。


	4. 山青花欲燃（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章。  
> 气氛的陡然剑拔弩张。【不是】

王晰挺早就知道有郑云龙这么号人的存在。那时候嘎子才毕业没几年，还是像颗太阳一样光芒万丈叫人不敢直视的年纪。王晰正埋汰阿云嘎书柜里头都是些什么书，却从两本书册里掉出几张阿云嘎大学时期的相片来。

就是这么狗血。王晰就看见了其中一张上笑得像草原最美的花的阿云嘎，和他身边的少年。

阿云嘎和郑云龙。  
只要他们俩出现在一块，就好像不给第三人留余地。

理解对方任何情绪，明白对方所有念头，清楚对方一切想法。他们是相辅相成的存在，明明都是固执而坚持的人，却都愿意为对方柔软下来。两个人可以万众欢呼中各自闪耀全场，也可以褪去浮华一起在北京城的老胡同里做提笼喂鸟，闲暇逗猫的老大爷。

不是那种你来我往的单向妥协。  
是双向的依赖。

那王晰不行。  
**他和阿云嘎就是硬碰硬。**

阿云嘎好像也不允许自己卸下一切，用轻松的表情对王晰表达自己内心的真实想法。他一直在坚持着什么。  
倘若说让王晰软乎乎暖烘烘地和阿云嘎谈笑风生，那又怎么可能。那脸皮得多厚才能干出这档子事，这不是叫人看笑话吗。

**岂有此理。**

王晰以手中的酒杯为掩体，无意识地窥视着郑云龙。郑云龙好似没有发觉，又或者是压根就没想理他。突然，郑云龙朝一个方向轻轻颔首。

王晰袖口露出的一截腕子上的青筋突了突，随后王总大方利落地朝那个方向转过了头。

有人一袭白色衣裳，与其瓷白肤色两相对比之下，一时竟不知道哪个更白。几乎就在一瞬间，王晰就断定了这个人不会是阿云嘎。  
是高杨。

**王晰又毫不拖泥带水地转回了头，** 觉着自己幸好是上了年纪，不然自己这脸皮可就红了。

“哥，”李琦突然喊他，“人过来了。”  
王晰抬腕转了转酒杯，这才不紧不慢地顺着李琦地目光看过去。

高杨和郑云龙正迈着让王晰别扭的步伐朝着他的领地而来。敌人靠近的刺激与紧张感让王晰在心里暗暗骂了句。  
  
“晰哥。”高杨一张脸笑意盈盈，白净温润的样子。看上去人畜无害，举手投足又难掩矜贵气质。

叫的倒是亲热。王晰和李琦起身，与他们一一碰杯。

“高杨……是吧”王晰挺真诚地望着他，眼角眉梢还能感觉出一副前辈体恤小辈的关怀。  
但是显然是最虚假不过的。

郑云龙看得分明，他足够敏感和足够深刻，很多时候不是不明白听不懂，而是懒得管。他只说自己想说的，只做自己想做的，能让他一直坚持的必定是他真正热爱的。

李琦去管别的事了。

其实打心底里王晰是挺看得起这年轻人的，小小年纪就能到这个位置，说实话像他这个年纪的时候，王晰自认为不如他。手段得多毒辣，内心得多强大才能有今天的成就啊。

高杨察觉到王晰眼里那一刹那的变化，眸光暗了暗，好似有什么难以言状的光芒划过，侧了侧身对郑云龙说——  
“龙哥，你要是累不然就回去休息吧。”  
郑云龙求之不得。

王晰看着那个漂亮的背影消失在门口。

高杨看着王晰看着那个漂亮的背影消失在门口。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
阿云嘎看着一双筷子夹走盘里最后一块龙井虾仁，有点可惜地看向——  
笑得欠揍的黄子弘凡。

“哥，就一块虾仁了。”黄子弘凡抬了抬筷子，有些没有办法了的意味。

阿云嘎怕他手一滑掉桌子上，或者掉衣服上，再或者掉地上。  
**哦那他一定会踹他一脚。**

“不过话说回来，郑云龙不是你老同学？”黄子弘凡把虾仁塞进嘴里，正经起来。

但是他俨然不知这是多么不允许出现差池的一刻。

  
“嗯，”阿云嘎抬了抬眼睛，等着少年接下来的话。

  
“那不就得了，你直接问人家做不做这笔生意不就行了。要是做就跟人家争，要是不做就最好。”黄子弘凡眼里透露出算计。既然是老熟人了，那资源不用白不用啊，大家都是生意场上的，没到最后一锤定音的时候，就算不上做成了生意，就不能傻傻放松警惕。

  
阿云嘎闻言弯了弯嘴角，不置一言。

  
“怎么？”黄子弘凡没料到他这反应。

  
**“要是郑云龙，我不用跟他争。”**

阿云嘎一双极其漂亮的眼睛笼着雾气，雕刻般的脸庞恍若神祗。

  
黄子弘凡怔住了。这句话里的意味显然太有意思了。他都不用动自己金贵的脑筋，这语气是怕谁不知道他们俩关系好呢。哎不过是哪种关系啊？那种关系？

黄子是知道阿云嘎和王晰的事的。但要他评价一下王晰吧，他还真没啥可说的，一来他只替阿云嘎办事，领着阿云嘎给的薪酬，二来王晰此人不显山不露水的，就不是他乐于交往的那种人。但要是突然告诉他阿云嘎脚踏两只船，他是想破脑子也不会说服自己的。

嘎子哥就不是那样的人。

他黄子弘凡看人，从不走眼。

“说到底易田也不是大龙管啊，最后不也得看那个叫高杨的小子怎么说吗。”

**阿云嘎的手指指节轻轻在桌面上敲着。**  
半晌，拉上黑色羽绒服的拉链，走了。

  
留下一句轻飘飘地话——  
“我试试看吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章卡了几天  
> 最后也不是很满意  
> 可能我没大纲的原因？  
> 想到哪写到哪


End file.
